


I'll kick anyones ass!

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Equius is adorable, Fluff, Meowrails, Moirails, literally just fluff, super short, theyre besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: Nepeta and Terezi disagree on some ships...





	I'll kick anyones ass!

Nepeta was curled up on the end of the couch, a pile of pillows surrounding her as she scrolled through her phone. Her feet were resting on Equius’ lap, her moirail’s focus directed on the movie playing (Seabiscuit, one of Equius’ favorites). His eyes were drawn over to his friend when he heard her begin to huff, “Nepeta, whatever is the matter?” He turned the movie off, looking over at his friend in concern. Her eyebrows were furrowed, obviously upset at something on her phone.  
“These idiots don’t know what they’re talking about!” She huffed, her fingers flying furiously across the keyboard.  
“Who? Is someone… cyberbullying you?”  
“Terezi is still convinced that Karkat and Sollux are flushed for each other which is ridiculous because OBVIOUSLY Karkat as red feelings for The Dave Human, but Terezi won’t admit that The Dave Human doesn’t feel flushed for HER and-” Her moirail cut off her rambling, placing his hands gently on Nepeta’s to calm her down.   
“I do not understand. You are upset because… Terezi is flushed for The Dave Human?”  
“No no no! I’m upset because her ships are obviously being affected by her own personal quadrants.”  
“She owns boats?”  
“And now that the humans have come they’re getting in the way of my original OTPS and I’ve had to repaint my walls and ugh!” She flops back into her cushion pile. “Terezi’s just being frustpurrating! I’m gonna kick her ass!  
“Nepeta, please refrain from using such language. Besides, you would never fight Terezi, she is your friend.”   
“You don’t know me! I’ll kick anyones ass! I’ll kick Terezi’s ass, I’ll kick Gamzee’s ass, I’ll kick your ass, I’ll kick my own ass!”  
“Oh my…”


End file.
